


Snowed in

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka can’t leave the house because he’s snowed in. Looks like he’ll have to spend the day with Marinette.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Snowed in

“I’m leaving now, babe!” Luka yelled as he walked towards the front door. Marinette didn’t bother replying and continued to click through Netflix. She heard the door open, Luka yelp, followed by it slamming shut again. 

“Luka?” She called out curiously, “are you alright?” She walked around the corner towards the front entrance to investigate. She saw Luka sitting on the ground near the door surrounded by a pile of snow. Marinette placed her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. “Are you okay, hon?” He just nodded his head glumily.

“We’re snowed in.” He grumbled miserably. Marinette sighed before walking towards her Fiancée and playing with his hair. 

“Come on, go warm up in the shower, while I mop up this mess.” She suggested as she gave him her hand. “Then we can watch some movies?” 

Luka nodded taking Marinettes hand as she helped him up. He kissed her cheek before heading upstairs to shower. Marinette looked down at the snow with her hands on her hips as she sighed, time to clean this mess up. 

By the time Luka showered and dressed Marinette had finished cleaning. He came down stairs to find the couch set up with pillows and blankets, ready for cuddling, and hot chocolate on the coffee table. Marinettes Netflix was still up from earlier, the movies up on the screen ready to be chosen. 

“You work fast.” Luka commented as he took in the set up. Marinette sat on the couch smirking at him.

“You just work slow.” She laughed before patting the spot next her her. “Now come and cuddle” She demanded as she grabbed the remote and resumed picking out a movie. Luka joined her on the couch wrapping his arms around her as they settled in for a long day.


End file.
